moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Time
|distributor = Clarius Entertainment}} Dino Time is a 2012 animated film directed by Yoon-Suk Choi and John Kafka. (But it went Unreleased to American Movie Theaters.) Plot There's nothing Ernie loves more than an excellent adventure, whether he's zooming around town on his rocket-powered skateboard or stealing an early peek at the coolest new fossil exhibit at the Dinosaur Museum. It's not always easy under the strict rule of his mom Sue - especially with his sister Julia following him around and trying to get him into trouble every chance she gets - but he still manages to stir up some fun. One day, however, Ernie's daredevil nature takes him on a journey with potentially irreversible consequences. After sneaking over to his best friend Max's house, Ernie discovers Max's dad's latest invention: a sleek, egg-shaped time machine. Suddenly, Julia bursts in to bust the two boys, and in the ensuing chaos, the time machine whirs to life and closes its doors on the three arguing kids. When the hydraulic doors hiss open, the kids find themselves in a lush jungle untouched by mankind, with a living, breathing T-Rex named Tyra standing over them. Tyra nuzzles them softly, and Ernie realizes that they're not going to end up dinosaur food – they're family! The egg-shaped time machine has landed in Tyra's nest, and the she thinks the human children are hers, new siblings to her hyperactive dinosaur son Dodger. Ernie's ready to seize the opportunity to have his most incredible escapade yet – but there's still the little problem of how to eventually get home, what with the time machine having lost a vital component in its crash landing. Throw in some creepy dinosaur rivals of Tyra's who plan to take the time machine "egg" to lure her into their lair, and the road back to the present is paved with obstacles. It's going to take a lot of teamwork, and maybe even some surprising help from Sue, to reunite Ernie, Julia and Max with their human families and get them out of "Dino Time." Cast *Pamela Adlon as Ernie *Melanie Griffith as Tyra *Rob Schneider as Dodger *Jane Lynch as Sue *Tara Strong as Julia *Stephen Baldwin as Surly *William Baldwin as Sarco *Yuri Lowenthal as Max Trailer Trivia *The People of America are Unhappy about this. Because, it was said that DINO TIME was coming to Movie Theaters Everywhere 12-07-2012 in both 2D & 3D. Due to the fact the Publicity of the movie like the Trailers and TV Spots of the Film was witnessed by the viewers who planned to see it with families or friends. But it Didn't arrive in Theaters, It went Unreleased. *It's release was changed to summer 2013, But it still hasn't been released. *Then in the Summer 2015 on an Online Article Hollywoodreport.com announced this. "The South Korean Animated Feature BACK TO THE JURASSIC will open across major U.S. Cities on June CJ Entertainment Announced on Thursday." The Film's been re Retitled to BACK TO THE JURASSIC. But there's just one problem. That Film only played in 7 countries in 6 States. Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Huston, Tampa, Atlanta & Washington D.C. It was an Outrage again, It was Unfair again & So messed up again. Plus, It got hyped over by Jurassic World. *It was supposed to be a Theatrical release for All in the United States. It still hasn't played in the other Movie Theaters in the United States of America. "Not to mention the best and brightest Movie Theaters." For examples, Freehold, Monmouth other parts of NJ, Pittsburg, Philadelphia other parts of PA, New York "Both City & State", Especially the BRONX, Cleveland & Chinchilla OH & Los Vegas NV, San Diego, San Francisco& other parts of CALIFORNIA, San Antonio & other parts of TEXAS, Miami Orlando, Jacksonville & other parts of FLORIDA, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Colorado Denver, Wyoming Idaho, Tornado Utah, Phoenix Arizona, Albuquerque & other parts of New Mexico, Alabama & just incase Alberta & a few other parts of Canada. *One American citizen, Just one. A Brokenhearted yet Determined Spirit & Strong Willed young man knows that Animated Dinosaur Film was supposed to play in American Movie Theaters. He sacrificed & risked his life for what DINO TIME AKA BACK TO THE JURASSIC was really supposed to do. He's doing it for America and for the Biggest & oldest Star in Hollywood history Tyrannosaurus Rex. Related Links Official site Facebook Twitter IMDB